


Shut Up, Odysseus

by Ashley_1999



Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Gen, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_1999/pseuds/Ashley_1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is basically a script for a video.<br/>The main purpose of the video is to satirize the Greek hero Odysseus, and also for showing our perspectives on this character’s behavior, but most important, to find something fun to do for non-native speakers who are struggling to go through the thick book written in obscure English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up, Odysseus

The main purpose of the video is to satirize the Greek hero Odysseus, and also for showing our perspectives on this character’s behavior, but most important, to find something fun to do for non-native speakers who are struggling to go through the thick book written in obscure English.

Narrator: I honor you, the ones behind the screen, to acquaint yourselves with Odysseus, son of Laertes, lord of Ithaca, conquerer of Ogygia Isle(Calypso), favor of Athene, aphrodisiac for female, emblem of wisdom, the great hero whose foot-print covered every corner of the Mediterranean Sea!!!

Odysseus(weeping): I-I am Odysseus, the, the victor of the Trojan War, spent a total of a decade years defeating the Trojans and another ten years struggling under Poseidon, lord of the Earthquake’s prosecution, striving to find my way home.(sobbing)

Narrator: That is obviously a great adventure, nowadays, we call it an Odyssey!! Our honorable hero went all the way West from Troy to Lotus-Eaters, almost cross the Mediterranean Sea, then the intelligent detoured to Sicily, to Charybdis, to Laestrygonians, to Aeaea, to Tiresias, back to Aeaea, to Sirens, to Scylla, to Thrinacia, to Ogygia Isle, to Phaeacia, and finally the destination, Ithaca.  
(Show the map of Odysseus’s journey, point out each place when come to it and eventually have the full route of the navigation)  
That is incredible! Ordinary people like us are not able to be that determined after circling for years! Give him a round of applause! Bravo! You are our role model, Odysseus!!  
The remarkable navigation is not just of suffering and misfortune. Not only Athene, patroness of Odysseus, but also Aphrodite, the goddess who holds love and desire in her palm, seems to admire our hero a lot. This is such a torment for our faithful, willing-to-go-home Odysseus.

Odysseus: No!NONONONONONONO!!! I cannot endure this any more! How pitiful it is for a man with a full heart of the will to go home to be trapped in such an island! This is truly a tragedy and may the gods reveal if I was predestined to an ignoble death on a remote island at the edge of the world?

In her flourish cave Calypso took the nectar and ambrosia from her maids’ hands and set them on the polished stone table.

 

Calypso: I, Calypso, born with half of the god’s bloodline, am not a fool that is blind of the reality. Cold lover, ardent lady, that is the gossip I deserve. I do not mind as I love the man with my full spirits. As soon as Nix appears, mysterious and raven-haired, he will be mine until Dawn sets up, fresh and rosy-fingered, who brings light to mortals and immortals.

Narrator: The noble Odysseus, together with the Nymph, went back to the flourish cave for the mission that one is forced but both enjoy, till Dawn sets and there is another term of our hero’s prey.

Odysseus: Hear me, Zeus, Lord of the Lord, is it the fate of mine that is inevitable to endure the imprisonment and will last for eternity? May the gods show mercy to a mortal human-being who have suffered for years seeking the path back home? May you lord indicate the track of my future?

Narrator: Years past through without consciousness, and when Persephone, Queen of the underworld comes back to her husband’s palace for the seventh time, Hermes the giant-killer brought instruction from Zeus, lord of lightning.

Hermes: A man who had defeated his enemies is floundering in the penitentiary for the inclination of Poseidon the trident holder, being trapped in an immortal’s residence and owns nothing but the aspiration to go back to the place he belongs. I come for the will of Zeus the Thunderer ,sacrosanct and irresistible, it is the Lord of the Lord’s behest to send the much-suffering man to his nation without a linger.

Calypso: You gods are stony-hearted! Your brutality towards the love between human-being and immortals comes of nonsense. With a light heart, you command it valid of Artemis, daughter of Zeus to send the gentle arrow towards Orion’s chest, and Zeus the Thunderer to devote all his spirits stretching his noble hands towards all the females available. It is I that took the hand of the struggling man from the rage of Poseidon the Sustainer of the Earth, it is I that offered the man permanency and immortal youth, it is I that is able to let the man relax in a shield from the exhaustion of the endless voyage! Where were you, your sacred ones, with incessant honor and pity, when Odysseus the favor of Zeus were drifting, alone, in the briny deep? May you gods show mercy to the uncontrollable desire!?

Silence remained for several seconds, Calypso caught a glimpse of Hermes’ expression, her heart sank and there was no slender hope remain. A drop of tear appeared from the corner of her eye and then vanished as she quickly winked her eyes.

Calypso: Since no one on the earth can afford the consequence of of disobeying Zeus the ruler of all, let him go. I will send him. Then farewell, Hermes the messager of the gods, may the gods bless you.

Calypso turned her back to the messager, refused to face the one who brought the ruthless command.


End file.
